Mirena
by YaNa31
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS DRACULA UNTOLD (reprise scène finale). Les siècles étaient passés. Pourtant, Vlad la retrouva. Elle, princesse de Transylvanie aux souvenirs enfouis. Mirena.


_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mes fics en favoris ou suivis et qui ont laissé des reviews pendant mon absence.  
Merci beaucoup !_

_**WARNING SPOILERS DRACULA UNTOLD**_

_Me voilà donc de retour après ces longs mois d'absence.  
Et avec une petite surprise dans les bagages : un OS... ou une fic...  
C'est vous qui choisissez !_

_Si vous pensez que c'est digne d'avoir une suite, vous pouvez le dire._

_Concernant le fandom.  
Je suis fascinée par les vampires et cela depuis des années. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que j'allais voir Dracula Untold.  
Et là, ce fut merveilleux...  
Amour, vampirisme et histoire... Trois ingrédients merveilleusement bien dosés..._

_Par cet écrit, j'ai voulu mettre en avant l'amour de Vlad pour sa femme._

_**WARNING SPOILERS**_

_Les personnages de Dracula Untold ne m'appartient pas._

_**WARNING SPOILERS**_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il se souvenait des siècles passés.  
Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Celle qui fut, jadis, princesse de Transylvanie l'observait comme une bête curieuse.

Méfiance, curiosité. Voilà ce que ses yeux disaient. Méfiance, curiosité.  
Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Pas après l'avoir tuée. Pas après s'être abreuvé de son sang.  
Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

Son cœur de mort se serrait encore et encore.

Elle était en face de lui. Elle l'observait sous toutes les coutures.  
Elle ne savait plus qui il était.

Mirena l'avait aimé. Mirena avait disparu.

« _Oh... Mirena... qu'il est difficile de te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher..._ »

Son esprit se perdit quelques siècles en arrière.

Il avait été prince de Transylvanie. Il avait été un mari et un père de famille.  
Il avait régné sur une terre qui avait connu la vassalité...

Sauf que le vassal avait brisé ses chaînes. Sauf que le petit prince avait défié le sultan.  
Et de sa rébellion naquit le mythe. La légende.

Le prince aux pouvoirs occultes. Après avoir bu le sang du Premier.  
L'humain qui était devenu le fils du diable. Après avoir bu le sang de sa bien-aimée.

Vlad l'Empaleur n'était plus. Vlad s'était incliné face aux ténèbres pour une seule et unique raison : sauver la chair de sa chair des mains de l'empire ottoman.  
Et il était parvenu à ses fins...

Ingeras avait pu régner. Mais sans figure paternelle à ses côtés. Mais sans figure maternelle à ses côtés. Car le Destin en avait décidé ainsi. Car ses parents en avaient décidé ainsi.

Tout en observant la jeune femme, Vlad se souvint.

Mirena avait chuté de la tour. Il n'avait pas hésité à plonger pour la rattraper.  
En vain.

Il possédait la force de cent hommes et la rapidité de l'étoile filante... et pourtant... il n'était parvenu à l'attraper...

Le frêle corps de Mirena heurta le sol.

Désespoir. Douleur. Mort. Voilà ce qui attendait désormais la princesse de Transylvanie.  
Désespoir. Douleur. Voilà ce qui attendait le prince de Transylvanie.

Il l'avait suppliée de rester éveillée. Pour Ingeras. Pour lui. Pour que leur famille demeure unie.  
Elle l'avait supplié de boire son sang. Pour Ingeras. Pour que sa mort ait un sens.

Vlad offrit son être tout entier aux ténèbres.  
En buvant le sang de celle qu'il chérissait, il renonçait à jamais à la lumière.

Le fils du dragon céda son trône au fils du diable.

Dracula était né du sacrifice de Mirena.  
Et Dracula devait mourir après avoir accompli sa mission.

Sauf que le Destin sortit une nouvelle carte de sa manche : un loyal serviteur dont l'objectif était de ramener son maître à la « vie ».

Le sang ramena Dracula. Et Dracula traversa les âges. Et Dracula assista à tous les bouleversements de l'Humanité.

\- _Bonsoir..._

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Non... non... il n'avait pas traversé toutes les périodes de l'Histoire pour assister à la fin de leur histoire.  
Non... non... il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir... il ne pouvait pas la laisser...

Non...

\- _Il n'y a aucune différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nés de la précédente._

Leurs vœux de mariage.

Des vœux de mariage qui firent écho dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
Des vœux de mariage qui la ramenèrent vers lui.

\- _C'est mon poème préféré..._

Il n'y avait aucune différence entre cette vie et la suivante...

Mirena avait beau être une autre aujourd'hui, elle demeurait toujours princesse de Transylvanie.  
Le passé était gravé en elle...

\- _Vlad._

Le sourire aux lèvres, il offrit sa main à la belle demoiselle.

\- _Mina._

Ils se serrèrent la main.

La curiosité avait pris le pas sur la méfiance...  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais... cet homme... lui disait quelque chose ?

Leurs doigts étaient entrés en contact et... voilà...  
Désormais, il lui inspirait... confiance ?

« _Mina... Mirena... mon âme sœur..._ »

Son cœur de mort se réchauffa.  
Elle commençait à lui accorder sa confiance et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Les sables du temps s'étaient écoulés si lentement... surtout pour un cœur épris d'une femme du passé.  
Femme du passé qui était devenue femme du présent.

\- _Accepteriez-vous que je vous offre un café, Mina ?_

Avant, il lui aurait proposé de faire une ballade à cheval ou lui aurait fait visiter un des nombreux paradis transylvains. Sauf qu'ils étaient au XXIème siècle et que les coutumes avaient changé.

\- _Pourquoi pas..._

Comment avait-elle pu lui tourner le dos ? Comment avait-elle pu le rejeter ?  
Cet homme, Vlad, semblait être un homme charmant, bien comme il faut... et incroyablement doux...

« _Si seulement tu pouvais te souvenir, belle dame..._ »

Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.  
Il lui proposa son bras.

Le sang humain n'était plus la seule source de vie. Non... il y avait également l'amour...  
L'amour d'un homme pour celle qu'il épousa jadis...

Prince et princesse enfin réunis.  
Mortelle et vampire enfin réunis sous des astres favorables.

Peu importe le temps qu'il prendrait pour la séduire, pour ramener ses souvenirs à la surface. Elle était là, à ses côtés.

Il demeurerait près d'elle.

Dracula demeurerait près d'elle. Pour toujours.


End file.
